NonInformED
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: An EENE fanfiction requested by Skymouth. Double D starts his day normally until he discovers all the sticky notes left behind by his parents are (gasp) gone. Thinking the worst, Double D finds comfort with Ed & Eddy. That is, until he uncovers


Non-Inform-ED

Note: An EENE fanfiction requested by Skymouth. Double D starts his day normally until he discovers all the sticky notes left behind by his parents are (gasp) gone. Thinking the worst, Double D finds comfort with Ed & Eddy. That is, until he uncovers their plot. Double D expresses anger—for real.

Chapter 1—A Beautiful Day, Ruined

The sunlight crept into Double D's room, illuminating everything it touched. The birds were singing merrily in the trees and Double D began to awaken. He yawned and stretched as he usually did, slipping on his slippers and robe. He yawned and stretched, heading into the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. He wasn't quite awake yet, but he was wondering when he would get a call from Ed or Eddy. After all, it was the weekend and there was a movie that they all wanted to see. They had saved up their allowance money (some of it Eddy fleeced from unsuspecting pigeons, sadly, which Double D didn't condone) and were excited about it.

In fact, that's all Eddy had been talking about recently. It was refreshing to hear him discussing something other than scams for a change.

The day was progressing at a good pace and Double D had his to-do list in front of him. He had plenty of errands to run before going to the movies later. After eating breakfast and placing the dishes in the dishwasher, Double D did a survey around the house for any parental sticky notes. This was also a part of his routine. He searched the entire residence for notes but none could be found. At first, Double D thought he was dreaming, still stuck in unconsciousness.

But, he was fully awake so that wasn't possible. Thinking he might've missed something, he decided to make another sweep of his home. Suddenly, his once calm demeanor turned into one of panic and confusion. He didn't know where to turn and began hyperventilating. To calm himself he began talking to himself, but then stopped because that was only making it worse. "Alright, Double D. There has to be a logical explanation for this.", he thought to himself, trying to figure out what had happened, but no solution came to mind. Before he began becoming nervous and befuddled again, he left his house. The only people he knew he could turn to on a day like today were Ed and Eddy. But, thus far, his day had already been ruined. It would take a grand turn of fortune to make this bad day better.

Chapter 2—Have a Little Help From My Friends

Ed and Eddy already knew that Double D would be heading their way. They were riding around the cul-de-sac on their bikes when Double D happened by. Of course, Eddy and Ed knew what was going on but played their part as they had rehearsed earlier.

"Why the long face, Sock Head ?", Eddy questioned.

"It's horrible ! All the sticky notes around home are _gone_ ! Nowhere to be found ! I don't understand why mother and father would do such a thing !", Double D said, becoming teary eyed.

"Don't start getting all wussy on me, D. Maybe they're on vacation and they simply forgot to post any notes for you while they were gone.", Eddy said, noticing the pale look on Double D's already pasty face.

"Parents, love them, hate them, can't butter toast without them.", Ed said, sticking a thick finger in the air and laughing idiotically. Double D simply shook his head back and forth, but what he had said made perfect sense in his case. Like Eddy always liked to say, it's a miracle he can even dress himself.

"Maybe they _did_, but they would leave me a _note_ saying so.", Double D said, trying to hold his tears back. He was becoming rather frantic at this time. Eddy, becoming agitated, took Double D by the shoulders and shook him.

"_Snap out of it, Gap Tooth_ !", Eddy yelled, obnoxiously. Even Ed had to clean out his ears after that blast from Eddy's big mouth.

"Pardon me ? Come again ? Want fries with that ?", Ed said, stupidly, laughing again.

"I know something that will get your mind off of all of this. Come on, let's get some jawbreakers.", Eddy said.

"Are you _crazy_ Eddy ? We're saving that money for the movie later !", Double D asked, thinking Eddy was out of his mind.

"Trust me, buckaroo you do not want to see what happens when Ed misses Slime Monsters 5. Beware. Be very scared ! You must be prepared for I will dissolve you into goooooooooo !", Ed said, his sleeves engulfing his hands as he imitated a slime monster.

Eddy hadn't forgotten about the movie, but what he really desired was a jawbreaker. Besides, Double D's whining was beginning to really irk him. He felt himself snapping under pressure and finally had to let his scam come out.

Chapter 3—Double D's Breaking Point

After Slime Monsters 5, Double D had decided to stick close to Ed and Eddy. Eddy let the scheme out and showered Double D with parental sticky notes.

"Alright ! I'm guilty ! Well, Ed put me up to it as well. He thought it would be a real laugh.", Eddy said, after having emptied all his pockets of notes from his parents. Ed just stood there and laughed dumbly, nodding obliviously. Double D's distraught expression turned into one of pure rage. Neither of the friends had seen this darker side of Double D before but it was quite intimidating.

"I cannot _believe_ either of you ! How on earth did you get into my house !", Double D bellowed, beginning to turn as red as his shirt.

"You usually leave your door unlocked. For a genius you can be kind of silly sometimes.", Ed said, grinning stupidly. Double D's ire only rose as the two tried to alleviate the mood. Double D gritted his teeth and gripped his fists into balls. He wanted to strike the both of them for being so reckless and violating his trust.

"And to think I called you two _friends_ ! You've crossed the line this time ! I don't know if I should even hang out with you two anymore !", Double D shouted, taking all the notes with him. He turned the other way and stormed home. Before Eddy and Ed could say anything they knew that it was going to take a _big_ peace offering and a lot of forgiveness from Double D if they ever wanted their friend back. At this point, they knew they would have to come up with something quickly because Double D was always the man with the plan and always helped them with the difficult subjects in school that they had trouble understanding.

Chapter 4—Extending An Olive Branch

Double D was inside his room, sulking. Not even the abysmally funny scenes from Slime Monsters 5 could console him now. His head was lowered into his arms at his study and he actually began to cry. He hadn't cried for a long time now, but he felt betrayed and exposed. His parents would be disappointed that he didn't do his chores as he always did depending on what day it was, but at least he had a legitimate excuse this time. As far as he was concerned, he didn't care if Ed and Eddy were _ever_ his friends again. He could make it in Peach Creek alone if he had to.

As the week went on, Ed and Eddy noticed that Double D looked thinner than he usually did. They were becoming extremely concerned and knew that a course of action had to be taken or Double D would starve himself to death. Eddy and Ed sat at the same table where Double D had been sitting, looking idly at the clock on the wall without any expression at all on his face.

He hadn't even noticed that Eddy and Ed were there with him. Grudgingly, Eddy pulled out a humongous jawbreaker from his left pants pocket and placed it on the table. It was a jumbo and all three of them could share it. There was plenty of jawbreaker to go around.

"We never meant to cause any harm. It was just a joke. We didn't know sticky notes were so important to your every day life…", Eddy began.

"Come on, Double D ! We need your brain !", Ed said, beginning to sob piteously.

"You're the one who needs the brain, Mono-brow.", Eddy said, rolling the jawbreaker around on the cafeteria table. Double D followed it with his eyes and at last spoke out.

"I was wrong to have yelled at you like that. Although you did enter my home without permission I forgive you. I could never stay angry at you two for long. Besides, if Ed doesn't quit crying, I'm going to start.", Double D said. He then divided the _huge_ jawbreaker and they all shared it. The peace offering had been a complete success. At last the three close friends could hang out together and not have to worry about running out of scam ideas. Inasmuch as Double D didn't like scamming other people it kept him occupied when he wasn't researching something.

Epilogue 

Double D had to admit what his friends had done was pretty low, but being angry had actually solved the problem. He had always had difficulty in the past expressing that emotion but he was standing up to the bullies around Peach Creek. He might not have the physical strength to back himself up or defend his friends but his vocabulary and his mind would always impress those around him. Now that matters were back to "normal" or as normal as they could be in Peach Creek, the Eds returned to everyday happenings such as school, homework, chores and play. The past had long since been forgotten and their friendship remained in tact, and boy where Ed and Eddy thankful for that. They wouldn't know their rear ends from holes in the ground if it weren't for Double D's wise instruction and careful planning.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

March 6, 2005


End file.
